


Back Onto Black

by VodouBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen in the Wish!verse competes with Dean’s car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Onto Black

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: episode 2x20 “What Is And What Should Never Be”
> 
> ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: I’m plagiarizing myself a tiny bit; call it a remix, expanded.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: 06/12/08

~o~0~o~

 

 _‘There he is!’_ In the garage, buffing the big black car his dad left him. Carmen shakes her head but can’t help the grin that tugs at her lips. _‘Boys and their toys.’_

But Carmen has toys too, and fortunately Dean likes to share them.

He stretches across the gleaming metal, aiming for that hard-to-reach spot on the roof, his shirt riding up to expose his sculpted lats…

That decides her. She goes for her closet and the other big, black, shiny thing that Dean likes to ride.

He doesn’t even turn around when she reenters their garage, wearing nothing but a very large strap-on. Carmen drags his toolbox over between his feet and stands on it, equalizing their heights. She pushes Dean face-down on the gleaming black hood and tears his jeans down, underwear and all, then presses up behind him, one hand in the middle of his back, pinning him in place.

“Whoa-” he starts with surprise when she pushes him down, then, “Oh. Oh, yeah…” as she tugs at his pants.

Carmen squeezes some lube onto his pucker, then eases the tip of the thick strap-on into Dean’s tight anus. She smiles as the thick black rubber enters him. Dean turns his head, looking back over his shoulder, so that she can see the look on his face as she fucks him. He grunts and moans as he takes the black girth pushing into his ass. Carmen smiles and humps her pelvis forward, driving the strap-on deeper. With a final thrust of her hips, she drives the strap-on completely into Dean’s ass.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” she purrs, her hand slow and steady on his cock as she jerks him off.

Dean lets out a muffled grunt of assent as she plunges the strap-on rhythmically into his ass. She strokes his cock with one hand as she reaches around with the other and begins rubbing circles around one of his nipples. Dean squirms as she rubs his sensitive flesh, his cock twitching in her other hand as she slowly pulls the strap-on back out.

She runs her clever fingers up his cock, teasingly rubbing the swollen head as she slowly jerks him off.

Dean’s ass feels stretched and full, and he can feel her thrusting the dildo deep inside him as she slides her palm around his swollen cock.

“Tell me you love it up your ass,” she demands.

“I love it up my ass,” he groans obediently, “yeah…yeah...” He grunts in ecstasy with every stroke, his prostate taking a constant in-out rubbing. The stretch of his sphincter feels incredible!

“Nothing else leaves you feeling so _full_ , does it?”

“N-no,” he gasps. It’s true; he feels open, vulnerable, but oh-so wonderfully full.

Carmen abandons his chest and wraps her fingers in a tight grip on his hipbone, then pulls forward, ramming the fake cock deep into his bowels. Dean groans loudly and leans back into the thrusts.

“Yessss...” he moans. “Harder...”

Carmen begins banging away, ramming herself forward so hard that his ass slaps against her thighs, spanking him as she fucks him. Dean groans and grunts as she plunders his recesses, and she feels his cock begin to twitch inside her encircling grip.

With only a few more tugs, Dean blows his load, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the car’s shiny hood; his shout of orgasmic release bouncing off the garage walls. Carmen lets out a cry and collapses forward across her lover’s sweaty back, the strap-on driving into his ass one last time.

Carmen pulls out and wanders on spaghetti legs toward the door. She looks over her shoulder to discover her lover is not following.

“Coming?” she inquires.

“Not just yet,” he replies, standing up unsteadily. “I have to clean the car again; there’s spunk and lube on the fender, plus smudges on the hood in the shape of body parts.”

“You’re going to clean it all up _now_?”

“Oh, you know me, Baby,” he jokes, “wax on, whacks off.”

Carmen laughs along with him and leaves him to get back to it.

~*End*~


End file.
